My Heart Belongs To You
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Okay so i'm sure there are a lot of you that didn't like that kiss between Vincent and Alex. So this is a one-shot on what I would've liked to have happened instead. What should've happen on episode 1x10 Seeing Red.


**Okay so i'm sure there are a lot of you that didn't like that kiss between Vincent and Alex. So this is a one-shot on what I would've liked to have happened. **

**I don't own Beauty and the beast, CW does!**

**My Heart Belongs To You**

BY: E.

**(VINCENT's POINT OF VIEW)**

After shooting the guy that was after Alex, I took off down the hallway searching for her. "Alex!" I yell as I'm running down the dark hallway, the lights are flickering in and out. I only hoped that she's okay. "Alex!" I yell again and suddenly I heard banging against a door down the hallway from where I stood. I ran down screaming her name again.

"Vincent!" I heard her cry as I tore the chair away from the door breaking it against the wall and yanked the door open. She collided into my arms sobbing, her body trembling with fear. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her, letting her know that everything's okay now.

What happened next is something I didn't expect and caught me by complete surprise as Alex's lips connected with mine. As she kissed me I found that I couldn't seem to kiss her back as I turned away from her kiss to see Catherine standing there in the doorway, holding her side and leaning against the doorframe. I immediately felt a pain shot through me, as I read the hurt expression on her face. Alex tried to kiss me again but I push her away and she looks at me confused.

"Vince, what?" I shake my head and step back from her.

"I can't Alex."

"Vincent, I love you." She argued back at me.

"I can't return those feelings Alex." I say as I turned to look at Catherine. Alex then for the first time took notice of Catherine standing there, watching us. She pushed away from me, hurt mirrored in her expression. "I'm sorry." I mumble to her knowing that I really am and I hated to hurt her as well. She doesn't deserve that, but I couldn't give her what her heart wants.

"Vince please you know you love me too." Alex pleaded with me, desperately as she started crying again.

"Ten years ago I did Alex. I'm not the same man you fell in love with." Alex shook her head as she closed the gap between us, reaching her hand up to caress my face. At the corner of my eye I saw Catherine turning to leave and walking away. I hurt her and wished that I hadn't.

"Vincent please, give, us a chance." Alex pleaded with me again. I shake my head as I reach up to remove her hand from my face.

"I'm sorry Alex." I tell her knowing that I am truly sorry. I turn away from her to search for Catherine who disappeared. I knew I had to go after her. "My heart already belongs to someone else." I tell Alex as I then take off running after Catherine, leaving Alex standing there in the dark hallway. She has to know how I feel I thought as I ran after her.

"Vince, Vincent!" I heard Alex calling my name half crying as she did so. I ignore her crying out for me and pleading for me to come back to her, as I rounded the corner hoping that I would catch up to Catherine soon. To my relief I saw Catherine walking a head of me. I could hear her crying and I mentally kick myself for doing that to her.

"Catherine!" I yell, my heart beating fast, as I seemed to suddenly feel a little bit nervous. She stops and turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Vincent? What are you…?" Confusion written on her face as I caught up to her.

"I'm sorry." I tell her right away as I surprise her by pulling her into my arms holding her close to me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered again resting my head against hers. It took Catherine a minute, but soon she relaxed into my embrace, wrapping her arms around me. Reluctantly I pull away from our embrace knowing I needed to tell her how I felt. Catherine wiped a few of her tears away.

"I understand Vincent if you want to be with her…I mean you were engaged to be married after all. I can only imagine how Alex must feel to have you back and alive. She must be relieved." Catherine said giving me a small smile. I shake my head at her as I said.

"I told Alex I couldn't be with her." Catherine furrows her brows in confusing at me as I smile and take my finger, wiping a tear from her face.

"She tried to convince me that what we had, we could have again. She kissed me, I'm sorry you had to see that." Catherine gave me a weak smile and said.

"Vincent I want you to be happy and if being with her makes you happy then…"

"Catherine." I breathed. "She kissed me. I didn't kiss her."

"Its okay Vincent I get it you don't owe me an explanation." She whispered. I smile at her, shaking my head as I reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Catherine I told her I couldn't be with her cause my heart belongs to someone else." I said as I leaned in to capture her lips for the very first time. I pull away for a brief moment as I looked into Catherine's beautiful eyes and said.

"Vincent?" She whispered.

"My heart belongs to you Catherine. Only you." I tell her knowing that I couldn't say anything more truthful. Catherine smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck leaning in to kiss me. My heart soared knowing that she wants me too, even after all the hurt and pain I caused her with Alex, she still wants me and she's here in my arms, kissing me right now. I wrap my arms around her pulling her close to me. Moments later if it weren't for the need of oxygen we would probably still be kissing but as Catherine pulled away she said something that surprised me.

"I love you Vincent." I leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips and whispered.

"I love you Catherine, more than you could ever know." I leaned in to kiss her once more knowing that my heart will belong to her forever.

** What did you think? Review? :)**

** What did you guys think of last nights episode? **


End file.
